My Heart's Sonata
by iRizumu
Summary: As soon as Rima met Nagihiko, they start to get along, but just for a little while. But as Rima realizes that she fell in love with him, it comes to the part of who Nagihiko really is. What will Rima do now? Who really is Nagihiko? Rimahiko story.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii! All of this ish Rima's POV. ^^**

* * *

I paid the florist, wondering what my parents were doing now. They never do get along; but I was happy that they were still together. It was their anniversary after all, and I was buying roses, a special gift for them to receive. I wish that they would love it.

"Thank you, miss!" The florist smiled at me as I nodded. I walked home, smelling these flowers. When I arrived, I was too excited, thinking that we'll be happy again. I opened the door.

"Mama, Papa, Happy Anni—" My jubilant smile was interrupted by my father's shouting; and my mom, who was holding two suitcases, grabbed my arm and stormed out of the door.

She dragged me to the car, and waited for me to go inside. I went in and sat down at the backseat. A single tear was unavoidable. But I had to resist. I had to be strong. I sighed. I hated my life. I wish I'll be happy for once.

"Where are we going?" I asked my mother. I call her 'mother' whenever I'm very sad; or when my mom's furious. It took her a while to answer.

"Remember the Fujisakis?" She asked, her straight face looking straight at the road.

"Yes." I answered, avoiding eye contact at the rear view mirror.

"We're living at their old house. They had moved to a new one. They sold us the house." I could tell about the tone in her voice that she has relaxed.

"Oh." That was all that I can say. "Who will take care of the house, with us being busy and all?" My mom was a very hardworking woman; I was a useless student at school who tried my best, but I was still nailed at all my failing grades.

"A Fujisaki has volunteered to be the caretaker." As she stopped the car because of the unavoidable traffic, she turned and looked at me.

"And he also volunteered to help you with your studies. He's a very good student too, yet he stopped for various reasons. Maybe we should encourage him to go back, right?" She smiled. A smile I haven't seen. So, I just quietly nodded.

"Rima, look, I know you love us very much, but, I just can't find the right to stay with your father again. But I promise I'll make it up to you; I'll be a better mother." I was hoping that she meant that. My mother never broke any of her promises. She once told me; when we were still a happy family; that promises should never be broken. But I was always unsure of all these things. Their marriage was also a promise; a promise to stay together till death, right? As it says; "Till Death Do Us Part."

As we arrived shortly, I was amazed of how beautiful their house was. My mom had been lying; It wasn't a house, for it is a mansion. My mom went to the gate and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, A boy who had long, shiny, purple hair had popped his head out the gate. "Ah, hello there!" He greeted. His smile, it was… Annoying.

My mother smiled back; and I just glared at him. "We're renting this place." My mom huffed.

"Mrs. And Ms. Mashiro, right? My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki! Nice to meet you!" His voice was killing me, it was TOO optimistic.

"Of course! Nice to meet you too!!" My mom pinched Nagihiko's cheek. I tried to hold back my laughter, because this proves that my mom is a 100 % pedophile.

Nagihiko gestured my mother and I to go in. I was amazed, surprised, and my eyes widened because of all the traditional Japanese treasures they had in here. They were all so nice, and it was a cool thing that they were "enhancing" their nationalism and love of country.

"There is… umm.." Nagihiko looked at me. He leaned in and asked nicely,

"What's your name?" I got pissed off by that 'leaning' thing, and glared at his smiling face.

"You know, leaning close to me is kind of an insult about my shortness." I scowled at him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Rima-chan!! I didn't mean to… Anyway, that's your room right there! I'll clean it everyday! And you don't have to pay me for that! It's in the heart of the Fujisaki to help others without a price!" He said proudly.

"Okay." I muttered, while my mother giggled. "So, how old are you, Mr. Fujisaki?" My mother asked.

"Ah, I'm 16 years old, Mrs. Mashiro." He smiled at my mother.

He was the same age as me. Aha. What does that mean?

"So is my Rima-chan! Wow, your hair is so silky smooth…" My mother ran her fingers through Nagihiko's hair. She looked so dazzled. But there were things that interested me. His pale skin and sad eyes. It was all so weird.

"Nagihiko, do you go to school?" My mother asked him, but he sadly shook his head. "Do you want to go to Seiyo academy?" My mom asked.

"If I can, but for now.. I can't."

"Why don't we enroll you?" My mom offered.

"Ah, no… no thanks."

"Oh, come on!!" My mom slapped him at he back. She looked drunk.

I tried to hold back my laughter. "Well, if there's nothing I can do about it.. Then, okay!" He blissfully smiled.

I quietly went inside the room, ignoring those two. My room had a slight hint of traditional design, and fifty percent of girlishness. I saw a note, saying, "If you don't like the way I decorated it, then, I'm sorry! Let's redecorate it tomorrow, Rima-chan!" How did this note poof in here if he just learned my name 5 minutes ago, without escaping my mom's hawk eyes?

I lay on my bed, thinking of how my life will change after moving into this house. I asked myself, who really is this Nagihiko? Why would he volunteer to help us? After thinking about those, my mind drifted of to sleep.

The next day, I was exploring the big mansion. My mom's room looked Balinese styled, with a smell of flowers. It was really nice to me. About my room, I did like pink, and lots of people—especially guys—complimented on how pink looks nice on me. Besides, it looked like Nagihiko did some hard work on it. I saw him, sitting on the sofa, his eyes closed. "Hey, I know you're awake." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Where's your room, Fujisaki?" I asked, while glaring at him.

"It's beside yours, Rima-chan. If you wonder why, then it's just to protect you. If some drunk drug addict comes, and I'm at the far end of the hallway, then, what'll happen to cute little Rima-chan now? And I'm starting the breakfast in bed thing tomorrow, and It will be easier if my room is near. Besides, you have a lock on your door, and I wouldn't do anything undesirable." He explained. He got some cloth from his pocket and wiped the dusty table.

"But you have keys."

He ignored me. My mother came in with a smile. "Good morning, Nagihiko, Rima!" She patted my head like a dog.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mashiro! How was your sleep?" He asked.

"Ah, it was so refreshing, with the smell of nice flowers! Thank you, Nagihiko!!" She thanked him. I just stood there, speechless.

`You're welcome!!" He was still wiping the table, and it was already nice, shiny and clean. "Oh, and, breakfast is ready."

"You don't need to cook for us, but, thanks anyway!"

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Mashiro. You can't stop me from doing it."

"Okay, Nagihiko-san!" My mother patted his head too.

I went to the dining hall and stared in awe. There was gourmet food set on the table, waiting for us to eat them. I sat down and waited for Nagihiko and Mama to come inside. As soon as they did, I quickly gobbled down the food. Then I realized I was very hungry.

"Hey, Nagihiko, did you eat already?" My mom asked.

He nodded, smiling. "What did you eat?" My mom asked again.

"Cookies." I think he was lying.

Who eats cookies early in the morning? Nagihiko!

I laughed out loud, causing my milk to spill. And I meant that literally. I was pounding the table when my milk spilled and the table and my hand got wet.

Nagihiko held my hand and wiped it gently with his clean handekerchief. "There, it's all done. Be careful next time, Rima-chan!" He said.

I feel like a dog.

"So, when will you start going to school, Nagihiko?" My mother asked.

"Eh?" Nagihiko looked confused.

"Rima, will you go with me or will you stay with Nagihiko here?"

"Where are we going, if I go with you?"

"We're going to enrol Nagihiko in school!" Nagihiko gulped.

"I'll stay. HAH." I grabbed the arm of Nagihiko.

"Right, Nagi-chan?" I was being plastic.

"Oh, umm. Okay. Rima-chan." He smiled at me.

As soon as my weird mother left, Nagihiko was in the garden. Wherever the garden was. Oh, by the way, this was a sunny Sunday morning.

"Nagihiko?" I went outside. He was right there, watering the plants.

"Ah, Rima-chan." He waved at me and smiled.

"How can you do that in one day?" I asked. I went near him and leaned over his shoulder.

"I don't. I just do what I can do." He resumed his gardening.

"I wanna help, Nagi-chan!" I giggled.

"Something wrong with you today, Rima-chan?" He handed me his watering can.

"Eh? There's nothing wrong, of course!" I watered the plants gleefully.

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Okay."

After all that gardening, I went inside. It was already noon, and Nagihiko cheerfully offered me lunch.

"Won't you eat?" I asked.

"I.. I.. I'll eat later." He patted my head.

Gee, when will the patting stop?

A few hours later, I found myself sitting on the sofa, watching Nagihiko sweeping the floor. I went near him as soon as he finished.

"Nagihiko." I tugged his shirt, trying to look cute.

I bet I looked like a demon.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" He turned to look at me.

"I want cookies." I looked at him.

"Okay, Rima-chan! Let's see.." He held my hand and gently led me to the kitchen, and he wrote down some notes in his elegant handwriting.

Chocolate Chip Cookie Ingredients

• 3/4 cup sugar  
• 3/4 cup packed brown sugar  
• 1 cup butter, softened  
• 2 large eggs,beaten  
• 1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
• 2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour  
• 1 teaspoon baking soda  
• 3/4 teaspoon salt  
• 2 cups semisweet chocolate chips  
• if desired, 1 cup chopped pecans, or chopped walnuts

"Nagihiko! Let's do this!!" I smiled. I saw a hint of red on his cheeks, but then I just ignored it.

"Now, Rima-chan. You have to preheat the oven in 375 degrees. Mix the brown sugar, sugar, vanilla and eggs in a large bowl." He handed me this big blue bowl and I mixed it with a spoon. "Good job, Rima-chan! Now, stir in the flour, salt and the baking soda!" He patted my head.

I tossed all the white powdered stuff in the bowl.

"Now, add the chocolate chips and the nuts!" It was all getting stiff, and I can't stir it well. He held my hand gently, but he mixed the moldy stuff we're making strong. He told me to get balls of moldy stuff—or what he calls cookie dough—and place them far apart in a tray. He put it in the oven and heated it. I stared at the wooden spoon. It was still covered with moldy stuff.

"Nagihiko, can I—" He cut me off. He picked up the spoon and held it near my mouth. "You can eat it, Rima." He smiled.

I slowly licked it little by little, and momentarily, I grabbed the spoon and held it myself.

The bell of the oven rang. "Cookies!" I squealed.

I watched him as he slowly got the tray. He let them cool down a bit, and then he used the spatula to scrape them off the tray. It was still soft.

"You can have one now, Rima-chan." He told me a few minutes later.

I got one and took a bite. It was so delicious! I smiled with delight.

"Nagihiko, thank you so much! The cookies taste great, I love it! Let's make this again sometime, okay?" I turned to him, and hugged him.

"You're welcome, Rima-chan."

* * *

**Hello there! MY first story. Eheh. I'd really appreciate it if you review. **

**Let's see. I accept suggestions. ^^**

**Anyway, does anyone here get that are no Guardian Charas or whatsoever here?**

**I'm sorry. Eheh. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all your KIND reviews. Taught me a lot. Anyway, do you want some recent updates about my stinkin' life? Look down, after you read the chapter. And please review. It is highly appreciated. By the way, I update this every week. Thanks. And, oh, I'll start putting on disclaimers right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara. I am NOT Peach-pit, or PONY CANYON. I am a mere human being, and the two names mentioned above are highly respected. Eheh.

* * *

  
**

The doorbell rang, and it was my mother. She was holding lots of paper bags, so Nagihiko went to help her as she went out of the car. "Thanks, Nagihiko-san!" My mother said. "You're welcome." Nagihiko answered. I was peeking from the door, waiting for them to come inside and eat DINNER. .DINNER. Especially if it was cooked by the wonder chef, Nagihiko.

First of all, one reason my mother went out: Nagihiko's enrollment. Second: Buying 'clothes' for me, and, third: Buying obsolete clothes for herself. At least she bought me and Nagihiko something, right? Anyway, I was still peeking at them when something caught my eye. There was this red stain on Nagihiko's shirt, and it looked like blood. I walked outside quickly, and then I asked, "What's that stain on your shirt, Nagihiko?" He turned to me, a little hallucinating. "Uh. Tomato sauce? Spaghetti's for dinner today." Yay, spaghetti. But that stain of his made me suspicious. What was that for??

I followed Nagihiko to the living room, where I sat down, turning on the television. The news was on, and I saw the Fujisakis were moving on to real estate, no more dancing for them?? That's impossible. But they were making millions, I forgot to add. Nagihiko was staring at the television, and then he shook his head. "I was the only one who refused." I heard him mutter.

"Ah, sorry, dinner's ready! And I also made a batch of cupcakes for you, Rima-chan, and Mrs. Mashiro, too!" He smiled and patted my head. CUPCAKES. I just LOVE cupcakes! I followed Nagihiko to the dining hall, where food was neatly placed on the top of the big table. My mother was looking at Nagihiko, so I managed to steal the whole plate of cookies. I evilly laughed at myself. "Rima-chan, don't you want to share to your mother?" Nagihiko said. Wasn't he in the kitchen? Well, he was. I can see his back turned away from the kitchen counter. "Oh, by the way, I enrolled Nagihiko!" My mother cheered. "I am such a good mother. Call me mom now, okay?" My mother called to Nagihiko. "Okay, mother?" My mother turned around. "Fine Fine. Just go call me Mrs. Mashiro, or maybe Auntie. Or something like that." She waved her hands up and down, and tossed her hair. She looked like a mean girl. "Yes, Auntie." Nagihiko said. He went to the dining table and placed the food.

"There, eat it while it's hot!" He said, and he patted my head again. "Nagihiko-is-going-to-school... All over town!" My mother sang, and it sounds like, "The Wheels on the bus". I ate my share of cookies, and then my mother got hers. "Nagihiko, want some?" My mother stuck a cookie in front of his pale face. "No thanks, Mrs. Mashiro—I meant Auntie." He said.

Completely ignoring them, I went up to my room and tried to sleep. But I just can't sleep. I got up and opened my laptop, good thing Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kuukai was online. I went up and asked for a conference.

**Me**: Hello everyone!

**Yaya**: Rima-tan seems to be in a good mood today...

**Tadase**: Yuiki-san is right, Mashiro-san. What's the news?

**Amu**: This is, like, SHOWBIZ! Except with a little petite blond haired girl.

**Me**: Is that a compliment or an insult?

**Amu**: Nevermind. Spill the beans. NOW! Before we strangle you tomorrow for not telling us!

**Yaya**: Riight. Yaya's duckies are READY!

**Tadase**: Y-Yuiki-san...

**Yaya**: Shaddap, Tadase.

**Me**: Fine, fine, fine.

Then I saw this "friend request". It was from... Nagihiko? He has a computer? I never had been inside his room before. I accepted the request and went back to where I left off. Yaya was flooding the chat with "TELL ME! TELL ME!" 100 times. Then another chat window popped out. It was Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko**: Shouldn't you be sleeping? I'll tell your mommy!

What the hell was he planning?!

**Me**: I'm just chatting with my friends... Is anything... wrong...? WAH!!!

**Nagihiko**: Rima-chan, I know that you're not crying. I don't hear you.

I went near the wall and cried out, "WAAAAAH!"

I heard his voice, saying, "Hahaha, very cute. Now, turn off that computer and sleep, or else. "

Gloomy, gloomy voice. Sounded like a ghost. I shivered. I went back to the computer and snickered. I turned myself invisible from Nagihiko, when I saw him behind me. "Nice try." I froze. How did he get there? "I'll just s-s-say goodbye. Okay?" He nodded. I opened the conference's chat window.

**Me**: Sorry, I'll just tell you tomorrow. I just moved. Anyway, get the full details tomorrow and THEN we'll talk. No, probably you'll meet HIM tomorrow, and there's no need to explain. Nahh, your little brains won't function properly anyways. Bye.

I closed the chat window and sighed. I looked back at him, and he was gone. Weird.

I shut down my laptop and went to sleep. The next day, I got up and hit my head on the wall, woke up completely, took a bath and dressed up. I combed my tangled, damp hair and Nagihiko popped his head from my door. "Need help, Rima-chan?" "NO." I glared at him. "Oh, come on, what did I do now? I'm sorry about last night, I just wanted to make sure you were asleep." He said. "Okay, I forgive you, just don't do anything that'll piss me off. Got that?" He nodded. "And how did you appear behind me? My door was locked." "Keys." I glared at him once again. He was already dressed in uniform, all ready for school.

I went inside my mother's car, and Nagihiko followed. "Rima-chan, be nice to Nagihiko, okay?" I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Okay, mother." Nagihiko smiled at me. This time, he had gone paler than he had before. I touched his flawless face. It was so cold, it was icier than ice, yet I can feel that there is something burning in the darkness. His eyes were just so sad; he made me curious.

My mother stopped the car, and I opened the door and went outside. Nagihiko followed again. I led him to the principal's office, and, of course, Tsukasa was there. "Good Morning, Mashiro-san. Please sit down. And, you too, Fujisaki." He grinned at us. I glared at him while Nagihiko smiled back. I was told to go to my classroom since I was running late, which is one of my lowest priorities.

"Good Morning, Mashiro-san. Care to read page 70 of your book?" Nikaidou-sensei ordered me.

"Her whole insides leapt. 'Butterfly—That word,' she thought. 'Tell me, sir, what is a butterfly?' 'It is what you are meant to become. It flies with beautiful wings and joins the earth to heaven. It drinks only one nectar from the flowers and carries seeds of love from one flower to another. Without butterflies, the world will have few flowers,'" I finally stopped, and yawn. This story was boring.

"Now, Hope for the Flowers is an inspiring story about..." Nikaidou-sensei began. Tsukasa knocked on the door, and let himself in. "Class, I'm sorry for interrupting your wonderful discussion. I would like to announce that we have a new student..." A student interrupted him. "Who cares? We don't want a new one anyway!" Tsukasa shook his head. "This guy is the twin brother of our Nadeshiko-san.." The class squealed. Who's Nadeshiko?

Nagihiko came inside, his long hair behind him was jumping like Yaya when she won an unlimited supply of chocolate. That'll never happen anyway. "Good morning, Everyone!" He waved his hand. All the girls shouted, and all the boys nodded. "Maybe he's good at sports." I heard a guy whisper. Then, Yaya, who was just beside me, said, "Why don't you react, Rima-chii?" I glared at her. "I already know Nagihiko."

"Nagihiko? What a cute name! Anyway, how'd you know him?" Yaya rose both of her eyebrows continuously. "He's a friend." "What kind of friend?" "Just a friend." Yaya obviously got bored, so she turned away. "Where do you live, Nagihiko-kun?" Nikaidou asked. "I live at the old Fujisaki house. With Rima-chan." I glared at him. "A-Any affairs?" Nikaidou asked. "What kind of question is that? Get to your flowery thing, punk!" I stood up and told him those exact words. I sat down again while the girls just looked at me.

Lunch time came, and I had no choice but to drag Nagihiko to the Royal Garden just to avoid those Question and Answer menaces. I snuck in while they were drinking tea, and they were talking about how Kuukai will graduate soon. He had to leave sooner or later, after all. "Souma-kun? Next week?" "NO WAY. KUUKAI, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. I'll miss ya and the duckies too!" "Dash Dash Dash!? No way, Kuukai!"Tadase turned to me and Nagihiko. "Isn't that Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san?" I shrugged coolly."Perhaps." Nagihiko waved his hands. "Rima-chan??" Amu stared into space, muttering. "Na..Nadeshiko.." Nagihiko heard it, and turned to Amu. "Amu-chan?" I tugged his shirt. "How do you know her?" He turned to me and smiled. "I saw it last night, in your room, right?" Kuukai and Yaya's eyes widened, and Yaya smirked momentarily after. "So, what happened, are you pregnant now? Is THAT the news?" I slapped my forehead. "Of Course not!"Nagihiko just stared at me. I shrugged. "What?" He smiled and turned away. "Nadeshiko... You came back..." Amu was staring at Nagihiko, and her eyes had gone teary after a couple of seconds. She jumped, and threw her arms around Nagihiko's neck, and she smiled. "You came back! Nadeshiko!" I just stared. Who was this Nadeshiko? She sounded kind of familiar. "Who's Nadeshiko?" I asked, tugging Amu's shirt. She spun around and said, "Don't you remember her? You two used to fight a lot. It kind of bothered me." I was confused. Who was Nadeshiko? I shrugged. Nagihiko didn't look familiar when I met him—But something tells me that I forgot something that was never supposed to be forgotten. Something that was _serious._

What is wrong with me? I asked myself. I went back to class, sighing. Something was DEFINITELY wrong with me today. After class, I went to Nagihiko, who was fixing his things to go home. "Nagihiko? Can I come later than you do? I need to think about something. Just tell mama that I went to the park. I can go anywhere I want now, It's a free country, right?" Nagihiko raised his eyebrow. "Well, I guess you do have a point. Be back before dinner." I nodded, and he walked home all by himself.

I actually went to the park and sat down on the bench. I looked around, and I saw this girl sitting beside me. She had short hair like Amu's, yet it was black with purple highlights. She wore a skull barrette and a necklace shaped like a cross. She had purple lipstick and black eyeshadow, and she wore an off shoulder shirt with purple and black stripes, with black pants and black sneakers. Basically, she had a gothic style.

I ignored her, but I could feel that she was looking at me. She said, in a very gloomy yet cute little voice, "Let me tell you something about ghosts." I turned to her, and I saw how serious her expression was, so I tried to listen. "Ghosts. Most ghosts, they have pale complexion and sad or furious eyes. It just depends on why they died or who they want to give REVENGE. Yeah, like that. They come back because it's either they want REVENGE or they need something that they want to grab hold of." She kept on emphasizing the word "REVENGE!", and it was kind of annoying. Why did this matter anyway? Do I know someone who's pale with sad eyes? Yes. I do. Nagihiko.

I shivered at that statement. "And, whenever it's the day of their death, blood would come out of their body. Most ghosts tend to pose as people. Oh, I forgot to tell, my name is Gochi. Well, sounds like a boy's name, right? It somewhat a nickname, but it's nice. I guess." I smiled. "My name is Rima. I guess that thing of yours helped me a lot. I have this "friend" who's pale and has sad eyes, and somewhat mysterious. Maybe he's a ghost?" I asked her. "Maybe." She stood up, and she was a lot more taller than me. That was an insult to me, damn it. "Woah, it's getting late, I have to go!" She waved her hand and ran away, her hair bouncing as she ran.

"So, There's a slight chance that Nagihiko's a... a..." I cried just thinking about it. He was my protector, after all.

* * *

**Okay, like I promised: Some updates about me in real life. I recently called this 'friend' of mine "conspicuous", and it kind of bothered him AND my brother. Geez. My brother thought I had a crush on that guy, bla bla bla, but really, I was just mad, since he doesn't do his job and bla, bla bla. Somewhat conspicuous to other girls. **

**Anyway, the page 70 Rima read is a page from the book "Hope for the Flowers", one of my favorite CHILDREN'S books. But my brother thinks it's crap for gay people. Aha. **

**And, yeah, I have a twist in the story, regarding Gochi (I got that name from Gochikku, which means Gothic. Duh.) about the ghost thing. Nagihiko's..**

**Nah. I don't want to ruin the story. But, if you want to conclude, don't. Just yet. Feel free to review review review~!**

**~~iRizumu~~~~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii! The reason for a sudden update? Look down. The reason for a short chapter? Look down. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo chara. The keyword is 'not'.  
**

I saw Gochi run away. I wish I can see her again. As I went home, I saw Nagihiko. He looked more 'human' than usual. "So.. Did I miss dinner?" He shook his head. "Just on time." I turned to what he was cooking, and it was some food that looked yummy, yet I don't know what it's called. Better ask him later. "May I go into your room?" He turned to me. "Why, Rima-chan?" I shrugged. "I haven't went there before. I'm just curious." At that moment, my mother went inside. "Wow, it smells so delicious!" She was sniffing Nagihiko's cooking. "Thank you, Mrs. Mashiro." My mother pouted at him. "I meant Auntie." My mother smiled. "Good Boy!" She pinched Nagihiko's cheek. Tch. Stop pedophile-ing him, Mama!

I snickered. Nagihiko looked at me, smiling. His eyes were just so sad. He could've been CUTE. "I have sad eyes, Rima-chan? And I'm almost cute?" Nagihiko asked. Did I just say that? Flashback: No. Did he just read my mind? I glared at him. "Shut up." His smile had gone wider, from ear to ear.

Wait—About the ghost thing. Half of the things made it real, half of it is fake. It's kind of weird; someone who you just met is someone you'll get fond of. As the days pass, I found myself spying on him; no, I am not a stalker; just a Queen who skips her tea with the Guardians. One thing I thought was a failure: I can't go inside his room. I constantly found him looking back, and then I hid. I know HE knows that I AM spying on him, he just doesn't let it out.

I decided to give up; No way he's a ghost. No evidences; No scientific proof. Just some extraordinary phenomenon. As I made my way into the Royal Garden, I heard Amu talk to Tadase, saying, "Once, I saw this big bruise on Nadeshiko's leg; The next day, I found a big cut on her other leg, and I think they used some long sword in cutting it. It's kind of weird, she never answers whenever I asked what those were for.. But do you think, maybe..?" Tadase answered, "No, don't, Amu-chan." I shrugged, I mean, who cares about Nadeshiko?! What about her?! Why was she the center of attention, and nobody even tells me who she is!

"What is wrong with you people?! Who is Nadeshiko?! HUH?!" I stared at them in disgust. Disgust that those guys NEVER told me about her, ever. "You know her, Rima! Why would you even bother ask?! Why not ask Nagihiko!?" I think it was those two Fujisakis who were causing us to break apart. I went to the abandoned playground at the back of our school, and shouted, "WHO IS THIS NADESHIKO!? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!" I looked up at the sky, and I saw this letter slowly falling, landing on my tiny hands. It has my name written on it, and the person who had written this letter used scented paper, and used it as a stationary. I opened it, and it had a small note. It said, "Look into your heart, and you'll find the answer; Look into the mirror, and you'll see what I see." I looked down the small note. I saw a very familiar name. "Nadeshiko".

This is all a lie! If I look into my heart, what kind of answer do I get?! And, what mirror will I look into?! See, this was all fake! FAKE! I sighed. What's the point of shouting in my mind? I'm crazy.

I went home, bust in the living room, and kicked Nagihiko in the shin, and, no, he did NOT react. Only a ghost would NEVER react. I have proof now. He turned to me and smiled. "Anything you need, Rima-chan?" I glared at him. "No." "Okay, if you want some cookies, they're on the table, and ask me if you can't reach it, okay?" I so got pissed off, I ran away from the house! Literally, I just slammed the door open and ran outside, not the type that gets to her room first, stuffs her stuff in the suitcase, and THEN runs away. I'm not an idiot like those people are. I am the MASTER.

So, as I was running, I found myself passing through these middle-old aged men and they were staring at me as I was saying "Excuse me." One guy, who seemed to be a leader, smirked at me. "Well, there seems to be a little girl, wandering around the streets." I just stared at them as he whispered, "Hey, should we get her?" The other guy nodded. I ran and ran, but they were able to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm, and I closed my eyes, thinking this was just a dream. But then, I suddenly heard a kick and a shout. I opened my eyes. It was.. Nagihiko! Nagihiko carried me and kicked the souls out of those idiots until they were bleeding. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face into his chest, and I actually CRIED.

"Rima-chan.. It's okay now." I heard his calm, peaceful voice after a little while. I looked at him, my eyes still growing teary. We were at the house now. "It's just the two of us now, Rima-chan. Your mother went away to look for you." I wiped some of my tears. "Then we should call her." Nagihiko held out my mother's cellphone. "She left it here." He put it down, and I can see that I was still hugging him. He then smiled at me, and I smiled back. "You shouldn't be going outside, Rima-chan." I started to cry again.

"Rima-chan, don't—" I didn't want to stop. So I cut him off by _kissing_ him. On the lips. I started to turn bright red. As soon as I let him go, I covered my mouth. "I never did want to stop." I sighed. "It's okay to cry, Rima-chan." I looked down, slightly smiling, but as I turned to look at him, I saw blood on his hands. "Nagihiko, what's that?" I pointed to his hands. "Oh, this? It's—" "It is not spaghetti sauce. I know what it is now!" He looked at me. "It's nothing. You better go to your room, young lady. Better, you sleep." I glared at him. "You have no right to send me off to bed!" "It's almost midnight!" "I hate you!" "I hate you more!" "I hate you till infi—" My mom busted in, wearing her straight face. "What is going on here?! Nagihiko, go to bed! Rima, I have to talk to you!"

My mother looked strict. "What? Nagihiko pissed me off." I shrugged. "But, you do realize he provided the shelter, you know?" I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you pay for it?" My mother shook my head. "No, actually, it was Nagihiko who offered us a place to stay." That really shocked me. I should apologize to Nagihiko. I went over to his room, and it was a surprise that it was slightly open. I opened it and peeked inside.

I let myself in, and no one was there. I looked around. "This is just a plain room, what's so special about it that Nagihiko doesn't want to let me see?"

There was a big mirror, and I remembered Nadeshiko's letter.

* * *

**Hey, people. I uploaded this because I might not go online this week, since we have the the mid-terms. Fast right? Anyway, this is the chapter for this week; It's kind of short since I had to study. And my stories are pointless, I know. The 'kissing' thing, I got that idea from Keiko-chan. Ehehh. This is like a puzzle Rima needed to solve, so, yeah. Dumb idea. I hope you suggest what's going to happen, and I really appreciate it if you review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I turned to face the mirror, and the lights suddenly turned on and off. Damn those flickering lights. As I faced it, this purple haired girl with a high ponytail was behind me. Yes, It was... Nadeshiko. There was blood on her face, and he hands, too. She put her hand on my shoulder, and I shivered. She pointed at the mirror with her other hand, and I turned to see what was in there. It was, yes, it was Nadeshiko . **

_**Something Rima sees:**_

"_**No, please, Papa!" Nadeshiko was running for her life, her papa had a whip and a knife.**_

"_**Nagihiko, come back!" Nadeshiko.. Nagihiko? Nagihiko's mother cried out.**_

"_**GET IN HERE, YOUNG MAN! YOU SHALL NEVER LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A BOY! NEVER! EVER!" Nagihiko's father catched up with him. He whipped Nagihiko, and Nagihiko lay motionless on the floor, looking all bloody. **_

_**End.**_

**This.. This was familiar. It's as if I've seen this before. It's as if I blamed myself for his death. Wait, Nadeshiko is really Nagihiko? That figures.**

**I turned back, and saw myself alone. A strong gust of wind blew, pushing me against the other end of the room. I saw this book, and I read the cover.**

"**Nagihiko's diary." It read.**

**I opened it. Lots of notes were inside, I checked the latest one. **

_**2005.**_

_**Yeah, I got beaten up again. **_

_**It hurt a lot, but I was used to it. My father bust in the roo**_

**That was...it? I saw the door open, Nagihiko suddenly appeared. "I never had the chance complete that entry. And, about that note.. He told me to stand up so I did. He dragged me in front of the mirror, and he asked, "What do you see?" I looked at the mirror boringly. "myself." He smiled. "And, what are you?" I started thinking. "A girl." Wait, that's it! He never even looked at himself as a boy. He was always treated what others wanted him to be. He never had his true self, he never had his dreams come true. **

**A girl. **

**Maybe.. Well, just maybe.. I should help him? Yes, that must be it. But, how come that movie in the mirror looked so familiar? Umf.**

**I turned back. Thank goodness Nagihiko was there. I hugged him. "I love you, Rima."**

**Those words echoed inside my head. That's it!! This wasn't the first time he told me that! **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Rima-chan, I'm not really a girl. That's why I love you. My name is really—"**_

"_**Nadeshiko!" Nadeshiko's father bust in, holding this metal rod. Was he..drunk?**_

"_**Nadeshiko! Stop acting as if you're a boy!"**_

"_**Rima-chan.. please.. help.." I stood back. **_

_**I saw Nadeshiko getting whacked at her back. I tried to hide behind the couch, but her father's eyes were unavoidable. He pulled me and pushed me outside. I tried to run at the window, but all I saw was..**_

_**Nadeshiko, with blood spreading around. Yes, Nadeshiko was DEAD.**_

_**Until her father finally saw me.**_

"_**YOU ARE NOT TO REMEMBER THIS, UNDERSTAND?" He pushed me hard to the ground, and my head hit this sharp rock.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**I gulped. So, that was why. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhh. Thanks for the reviews? 100x. You guys rockk. I feel bored--This chapter is rather... boring. Sorry.

* * *

**

Oh, it's 3 AM.

"Nagihiko, I can't sleep." I said, trying to look like a cute little child.

"You can't? Why?" He asked, turning to me.

"I just can't. Ohh." I hugged him. He smiled.

"Okay, don't worry, Rima-chan." He held my hand and went to my room.

"So..." He sighed. He sat on my bed and told me to sit on his lap. I wasn't sure if he was serious by then—But I really did sleep on his lap. He seemed strong enough to carry me; I was small. He hugged me tight, and I suddenly felt sleepy. What was with him that made me comfortable? I don't know. It's some kind of.. paradise.. for me..

I didn't realize I've already fallen asleep because of HIM.

The next day, Amu was ignoring me. I'm such an idiot. It was already music class, and we got this homework thing going on. It states there, "What kind of music do you like?" Uhh.

"Can we do it together, Nagihiko?" I asked him while waiting for our science class. Nagihiko patted my head.

"Okay, Rima-chan." He smiled.

Science class. Nagihiko, Amu and I were assigned to work in this group activity regarding pendulums.

Problem: Will the weight of the pendulum affect the number of swings it makes?

Hypothesis: If the weight of the pendulum/ washer is light, it will have lesser swings rather than a heavy one. (Obviously Nagihiko did this crap.)

Material:

30 cm string

Iron ring

Iron stand

4 washers.

Procedure:

Place the iron ring on top of the iron stand.

Tie the string to the iron ring.

Tie one washer to the string.

Swing and observe how many swings it makes.

Do this while again by putting more washers and repeat the procedure.

Amu was ignoring me while Nagihiko did everything.

"Nagihiko, can I swing it?" I asked him, tugging his shirt.

"Of course, Rima-chan."

Amu muttered, "What a baby."

I ignored the statement.

"So, come on, swing!" The teacher said. "RELEASE!"

I can't reach the top of the iron stand. Nagihiko carried me, and I was able to swing the "pendulum" successfully, without Amu's help. I was counting the swings, while Nagihiko turned to Amu.

DAMN IT.

I tugged Nagihiko's shirt and told him that it stopped swinging. Nagihiko recorded the data.

"Obviously, 57 swings in one minute."

We did it all over again, but by adding more washers this time.

So far, we got this data:

1 washer-57 swings

2-59 swings

3-60 swings

4-61 swings.

Phew, this is tiring. So, we got our hypothesis correct! Yipee!

Amu yawned.

I grabbed Nagihiko's arm and rushed out the door. I went to my next class.

After school, I ran through this group of students who were reading the newspaper. Obviously, Michael Jackson was in front.

"A young girl named Gochi fell accidentally on a steep cliff.. causing her to.. die." I was shocked.

"It was reported, in her diary, that she wanted to meet a friend of hers' friend. Her friend's name was.. Rima?" I shivered. She wanted to see me?

A gust of wind blew. I heard it saying, "So.. this is your friend.." It's voice was like Gochi's.

I turned, but to see no one was there. Even Nagihiko was gone.

But I was wondering—What happened to Nagihiko's father? Was he arrested for such a crime?

* * *

**I'm still bored; yeah. kinda hungry at this time. :P Like you would carre anyway, tee-hee.**

**So; my friend suggested the pendulum thing**

**A pendulum is the swinging thing at the Grandfather's clock.**

**and washers are... some round thing with a hole in the middle. And, no, it doesn't look like a donut.**

**IRizumuu.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

4:16 AM.

_"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!" _

_Nadeshiko was dancing around, singing It's a Small World in a tiny voice, like a broken tape recorder. Flowers, sparkles, clear blue skies, sprinkles, and everything beautiful was around her. The serene scene of the beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere. She still continued singing, and grabbed my hands. She waltzed with me around the beautiful fields, still singing in the small voice. Alas, that was when she reached the last lyrics.._

_"It's a small, small..." A huge Fujisaki daddy volcano erupted with a thousand knives plummeting down the earth, directly hitting Nadeshiko's fragile body. _

_It hurts, you know that? _

_Blood splattered. A lot of them stained my clothes and splatted on my face. Nadeshiko was on the floor, knives all around and may still be in her body, an enormous puddle of blood, and a sinister Fujisaki volcano laughing evilly._

_The scary thing was, Nadeshiko was smiling creepily, with wide eyes, a bloody face, and a huge Cheshire Cat grin. She was still then singing the dreadful song, staring at me with piercing wide eyes.  
_

_I released a high-pitched scream that sent me away from my inevitable Dreamland. _

~*~*~*~*~*

Suddenly, I awoke, gasping for air. Tears ran down my face as a very cold gust of wind blew. The wind chime located outside my window swayed and made its sound, relaxing yet tensing at the same time.

_"It was all a dream, Rima. A dream."_ I tried telling myself, silently wiping my tears in hopes for the sensational effects of comfort. It suddenly struck me of that familiar tune that made my ears bleed.

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world.."

The voice was a little different this time. It had the contrast with Nadeshiko's but it was lower and more masculine.

Nagihiko.

The singing was loud to hear, he was probably in his room. I remember what it was like in there. Totally empty, minus the scary mirror. He _was _there.

I skipped outside, hoping for the sight of his long hair. Maybe he was in a good mood today, the singing was very cheerful. I wiped my tears and pushed his door slightly opened.

It completely changed.

Nagihiko was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, sitting on a chair beside a table filled with candy all around. He had the biggest bed I ever seen, with rose petals and a calm smell of flowers. Some bamboo ornaments were perched neatly up on a shelf; the evil mirror's frame was decorated with ribbons and happy faces. No blood can be seen; all the red things were the flower petals and this box of chocolate Pocky he was munching on.

"Hey, Nagihiko." I muttered loudly for him to hear. He made a gesture for me to come inside, so I did. "I want your room."

He continued biting the scrumptious, delicious, and delightful Pocky. It made my heart drool.

"Can I have some?"

He continued eating, staring at me with his big eyes. I squinted to see what was his problem.

"Are you even going to talk to ME, Fujisaki?"

"Eew, don't call me that."

"Don't be melodramatic."

He stifled a laugh, and snapped his fingers. The big closet opened and a small lollipop chair went out, the wind pushing it to my direction too hard and forcing me to sit down. His eyes suddenly widened when I sat on the chair.

"Ooh! Minnie Mouse!"

Of course, as part of Nagihiko's childhood dreams, Minnie Mouse was on my seat, sitting innocently and looking at Nagihiko as if he was Mickey.

I flicked the demented rat off my chair.

"That's evil," He glared at me. I sat on the chair and reluctantly placed my feet on top of the table, squishing a pack of marshmallows.

"Ick." I muttered, disgusted. He attempted to push my feet away.

"So tell me about your problems."

What, so he's Dr. Shrink now? I tapped his hand and pointed to a pack of Cadbury chocolates. His hand was very, very cold. Kind of frozen. He grabbed the chocolates and threw them back at me.

"Sometimes I think you're Edward Cullen." His eyes widened at the idea, having watched New Moon yesterday and despised the despicable vampire boyfriend of Bella Swan.

"No, no. I'm Jacob." He muttered.

"But you're not warm, fuzzy, carefree, or something. You're just funny, joyful, kind of impolite--okay I was joking, and gay. By gay I meant joyful."

He rolled his eyes at the idea. "I'm warm and fuzzy too."

"What?"

"Well, in bed I am."

I suddenly choked on a piece of chocolate. Was he being seductive and flirty or something?

"If I ever sleep in bed with you," I started. "I'd just hug your hair, and that's it. Or maybe even Minnie Mouse."

He laughed.

"But then, what's wrong with Hinamori-san?" He asked me. I shrugged icily.

"Maaaaaybe, if we apologize to her..." He sweatdropped.

"We don't even KNOW what we're apologizing for!"

"Okay." He shrunk down to his leather seat. "Maybe she's mad because you forgot and cursed Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"Is she THAT adorable to be adored like a goddess?!"

"...What? You're just jealous." He smirked at me unquestionably. I growled softly.

"Oh fine, let's apologize tomorrow."

"Why am I included?"

I, yet again, shrugged. I realized that I don't know why. So, as a result, I just nodded bluntly, signifying that I will do it myself. He smiled.

"Fiine, fine. I'll accompany you." He patted my head.

"Wait. I have another question." I informed him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What happened to your father?"

He tapped his head softly and sighed.

"I think he's moved in real estate--you know, mansions, big offices and leather chairs.."

"Ohh... Wasn't he ever discovered?"

He looked up thoughtfully and set the Pocky down, as I leaned forward to get it into my grasp. There was one Pocky stick that Nagihiko failed to finish.

"There was this one case.." He started on, fiddling with a stick/pack of Mentos. "Filed by my Baaya.. But..she died right after. And nobody had the courage to file another one."

"So he wasn't proven guilty? But they do know you're dead right?"

"Yeah. Papa, I meant Fujisaki.." He rolled his eyes by his name. "Told everyone that when Baaya was cleaning, she accidentally or purposely pushed me off the balcony, so I ended up bloody and helpless."

I shivered.

"Is Baaya's ghost here, too?"

"No." His eyes became sharp.

"Why?"

"I don't know WHY," He muttered, continuing, "Maybe she's fed up with that spoiled master's orders."

"You hate your father now? And you're a ghost, why do you eat?"

"I hated my father since forever. Ever since I was born, released into this horrible world full of bad people minus Rima, he wasn't in the hospital, helping my mother to fart me out, and in all my birthdays, he wasn't there to even greet me, I mean, he doesn't even know when my birthday is! JULY 4th! JULY 4TH! And theeen, whenever it's CHRISTMAS, he goes awway in abroad to hang out with some other girlfriend that my mother is sooooo dense about! I mean, there's even a picture somewhere in this house, and I swore I burned it just weeks ago! I hate it!"

He stopped to take a breath, and wow, it's the first time I've seen him kind of curse in some way without even saying bad words. He stirred his leather office chair things and rotated around swiftly, smiled and said, "I eat because I like candy."

"Okaay..?" I felt unsure. "I wanna file a case."

"He'll just kill you!" He sounded like a teenage mother.

I got up and smiled, but was struck with just one question.

"Do you really love me?" I asked, hoping for a decent answer.

* * *

Some Omake I just wanted to put as payment for my indecent disappearance from the FanFiction worrrrld.... 

My mom and Nagihiko were watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV, until the show ended and Nagihiko's tension broke. He suddenly got up and offered to make mango shake for everyone, including himself. My mother asked him to please do so.

After a while, she then gave me this card, perched inside a white envelope that wrote, "To my Rima." I carefully opened it to see a card that had "A Standing Ovation For Your First Ovulation!" printed in front, with a dancing ovary in a party hat.

"What's this?" I asked reluctantly, putting the envelope back inside. She seemed to grin and wink at me innocently.

"It's your menarche, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Somebody told meeee..."

"WHO TOLD YOU?" I shouted back. Sweat ran down my face as it paled in a white form just like--

FUJISAKI. HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW?!

"HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW?!" I started, wincing. She whined.

"He does the lauuundry, you knowwww.."

"Why don't you do it?!"

"Tsk, tsk, Rima... Mama is too busy.." She yawned.

"So -- HE, THAT PERVERTED MENACE-- saw.. " I gasped.

"Yeah, Rima. He sees your flowery laced underwear all the time, but this one was different, it has BLOOD.."

I gritted my teeth and walked to the kitchen. Nagihiko was there, of course, putting the mango shakes in a tray. He smiled and greeted me.

"Hi Ri--"

"I know well what you do! You psycopathic gaylord! I know that you--"

"The sanitary napkins are in the cupboard." He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room with his tray of homemade mango shakes.

I walked back to the living room in distraught.

~*~*~*~*

Lessons learned:

1. Do your own laundry by yourself.

2. Buy your own napkins.

3. Never, and I say NEVER, trust nor accept the kind deeds of an imbecile named FUJISAKI Nagihiko.

(And, I kind of noticed it, but Nagihiko's Ayame and Tohru mixed into one, since he's crazy and does housework.)

* * *

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY FOR A LOT OF THHIIIIINGS!

GAH!

GAH!

So, anyway, as a part of my long-term disappearance, I have this one reason: I moved to Hong Kong. ILY HONGKONG! WOOT! I'm that kind of teenager who takes the MTR to Mong Kok and gets away with it, hanging out at Night Market until 12 AM. Yihee, no more bedtime for me! XDD. I even memorized the whole railway to Mong Kok in just two days! Since I live near the Wan Chai station, I have to take myself to Admiralty station, go up and change trains, ride to Tsim Sha Tsui, to Jordan, to Yau Ma Tei, and then, lastly, Mong Kok! Yay! XDD. I always practice speaking in Chinese for the Chinese over therein Hong Kong are low and a little under for English. I also save a lot of HK Dollars! And I love going to Hong kong Disneyland every weekend, just wasting money for the 350 HK $ that I need to pay. Urk. My favorite place to eat in HKDisneyland is Starliner Diner in Tomorrowland, with its yummy bbq chicken and many ketchup. The best thing is, Pocky is already normal for them there, and you can find it everywhere even in never-heard-of supermarkets! LOL. Basically, I'm messed up. I even made friends with the employees over there, like Alice, Buzz Lightyear, Mulan, Mickey Mouse, Minnie (Best friends! LOL), etc. I got all their autographs and photos~!! ROFLMAO.

Signing off, waiting for your beloved flames/ reviews,

~IRIZUMU. I'm going to change my name later on. Is iRizumu still nice? And can anyone suggest, lol. And should I add another omake thing?

THX A LOTS TO I'M A SMEXXII CUPPYCAKEE!!! I OWE HER A LOT FOR STUFF! AND THE PLOT! ILY!


End file.
